vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117954-i-thought-we-could-add-slots-on-crafted-gear-up-to-3-slots
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Because the first thread is from like a month ago when Drop 3 was still on PTR. It was supposed to be fixed, but it wasn't. I was beginning to think that it was intended to not be able to add slots to crafted gear. | |} ---- What came out today was supposed to be the new "tested and bug-free" version of Drop 3. LOL. | |} ---- Thank you for the response! | |} ---- The benchmark is actually "tested and bug-free except for the known issues", i.e. no bugs except the ones we know about. I know, sounds like splitting hairs to the layman, but it makes sense in the engineering world. As to why a known bug, known for a long time, wasn't fixed before release: ideally, meaning to have the best chance for a "bug-free" release", you would want to re-run all your tests even for a small, seemingly harmless change. In something complicated as an MMO, that's likely thousands of tests overall, which probably takes weeks, pushing your release out by that much. So, what you do is, note the bug, put it somewhere in the list of "Next bug to be fixed", and release what you have, acknowledging that the bug is there. It boils down to the good old engineering maxim: "cost, time, quality - pick two to optimize". | |} ---- So 3 1/2 weeks now and we still haven't seen anything on this yet? Would be nice to get another update. | |} ---- here is your update, the devs dont view tradeskills as even remotely important. There are tons of bugs out like the tradeskill switcher person has all maxed tradeskills stuck permanently to being 17 days till you can switch the timer doesnt drop at all... the raid dropped patterns can only have 2 rune slots on them, you cant add more. The specials on the raid dropped Archivos tradeskill patterns are completely ridiculous for almost all the gear they are on, IE the heavy shoulders special gives you focus back on a heal, do you know any heavy armor users that heal regularly let alone even use focus? The devs dont care, you can tell by their complete and utter lack of responses or fixes to these issues which have been brought up time and time again since before the drop was even live and on the ptr. So your options are to forget about tradeskills period because they more then likely arent gonna be fixed, or go play a game that handles its issues in an adequate amount of time..... | |} ---- From when I started playing this game, I always had the sensation to have good potential, but based on a poor code. The graphic not optimized and running slow even on powerful computers. Thus, it's normal to see lots of bugs. You should see addon developers, they don't even have the right documentation nor help to develop addons. It's a total mess to make addons. Carabine seemed to have produced this game from attention-deficit-desorder people grouped together. | |} ---- HEY! i have ADHD on adderall my mental acuity is ridiculously high, we just gotta get em medicated! | |} ---- I know people with ADHD very smart doing very well in school, but it needs to be medicated (as you mentioned), otherwise bugs come out like in Wildstar! | |} ---- ---- ---- Probably the best explanation of this i've seen so for | |} ----